Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. High resolution displays such as high definition television and high resolution computer monitors can now present two-dimensional movies and games with three-dimensional perspective with clarity never seen before. Collectively, improvements in viewing, audio, and communication technologies are causing rapid demand for consumption of all types of media content.
However, viewers have differing preferences as to types of media content and often desire the flexibility of choice among the various media types.